Jesse Tylers, Daughter of the Sea
by EnvysMistress
Summary: Poseidon had more than one kid, but we only knew about one. Why didn't Riordan put Jesse in? This is the true story. And why Jesse couldn't be found.
1. Chapter 1

_**Jesse Tylers, Daughter of the Sea**_

Chapter 1

"Zeus, Poseidon, and whoever else is listening, why does my life suck?" the girl screamed to the sky. The rain was coming down in torrents and she was standing on the pier behind her house. She had waist long black hair, and sea green eyes. She was beautiful, except for a pair of ugly glasses on her nose, and she was about 5' 11" tall.

"Your life doesn't suck, young one," came a gentle voice over the noise of the rain. It was a man's voice, and it sounded like the flow of the ocean. The girl turned around so fast it might have given her whiplash.

"Wh… Who are you?" She cringed towards the sea, which was lapping at the edge of the pier, the water level raised from constant downpour. She loved the water, the strength, calm, and clear-headedness it gave her. She used her mask to look scared, but inside, she was running over everything she could do to get rid of the stranger.

The strange man seemed at ease near the water as well. He was dressed like a Greek warrior. He had bronze armor, gauntlets adorning his arms, scaled breast and shoulder plates, and a chain mail kilt-thing. On his right upper arm was a tattoo of a Grecian trident.

"I am your true Father," said Poseidon, for that's who he was."You called for me, my Jesse. I see your mother has hidden you well. I would have never…" her father trailed off, shaking his head in disbelief. "You are all wrong. Your mother changed you, my child!" The cloud above had been getting darker and angrier as he talked, and they now clashed together with an earth shaking explosion. Poseidon turned his face upward, growling, "What, brother? You broke the oath before either of us!"

Jesse stood there the whole time, watching her father confusedly. "How am I wrong? Am I supposed to be some perfect kid without any care in the world? Cuz if so, I may look perfect, but mom's husband is a real world-class bastard of a jackass. And that's being tame. If you're really my father, where have you been while Seamus has being torturing and abusing me?" She rapidly became indignant, showing Poseidon's temper in herself. A wave of seawater rose behind her, a menacing wall of grey sea-foam protecting her.

Poseidon regarded Jesse and her sea wall with an air of pride before comprehending her words. He answered, "I couldn't protect you because you hadn't said my name out loud yet. And we're not usually allowed to directly interfere with our children's lives. And you look wrong. Your mother or aunt probably cast an enchantment on you that hid your true self. It changed your gender. You were born a boy, Jesse. It was also supposed to hide half blood characteristics and signs of your true parentage." He paused before focusing on the almost nonexistent horizon. "Surely you have learned Greek history."

"Nope," Jesse popped her _**P**_. "Haven't even read Homer's _The Odyssey _in school yet."

"Well, let me explain what I can. You were born at midnight on April 25th, 1995. You were born a boy with a swath of black hair and sea green eyes. They held such knowledge, we thought you were older than you actually are." His voice held the tone of one reminiscing. "Your mother wanted you to have Erin, your middle name, from her Scottish heritage. I chose Jesse. It was a perfect name for such a handsome baby boy. I had thought that if you were a girl, I'd have to keep the boys away with baseball bats, horrible waves, and floods. I see I was right." He paused as though afraid of something before continuing.

"When you and Jonathan were riding those horses on the beach in California, I was the one who made the horse throw him off, and I made the tide pull him out to sea to scare him." Jesse snorted, holding back gales of laughter as Poseidon glanced up hesitantly, slight fear and guilt turning to confusion in his eyes. "Aren't you angry at all?"

At that, Jesse let loose her laughter, falling over with wide, belly-shaking screams of joy. When she finished, she stood up, wiping tears from her eyes before answering. "John was a jerk. His brother Jay, or you may know him as James, was nicer. The other twin. How ironic," she snorted.

Poseidon smiled wistfully at her. "Well, there's a camp for half-bloods in New York. If you want, you can go to the camp. And I can get Hecate to reverse the enchantment on you, if you wish."

Jesse smiled back thankfully. "I'd like that. What's the camp like? I think that we'd have to move to NYC, though. Bastard won't like that, especially after just settling in Washington."

"I'll get your mother to move to New York. Even though he's a bastard, in more ways than one, she chose him to mask your half blood scent. He reeks of humanity. Your strength makes you more of a target in the world of the gods, especially as my son, or daughter as it may be." He turned his eyes to Jesse, away from the ocean, his domain. "Camp Half-Blood is home to those who stay there. Your brother will soon go there as well. When both of you are at the camp, I will claim you as one. Half bloods live in the cabin attributed to your mother or father. You will live in my cabin. Only you and Perseus will share the cabin. You will train in ranged and close combat. You will study Greek history. You will live amongst your cousins and other various relatives. As I said, Camp Half-Blood will become your home away from home."

Poseidon walked closer to Jesse. "Go home, young one. I will be in your bed chambers to wake you around midnight. Hecate will be there as well. As it is the anniversary of your birth, the magic will be stronger, and your enchantment will be easy to decimate. I will see you, Jesse."

"And I you, dad. Goodbye for now." Jesse hugged a surprised Sea God before running through the sliding glass door on the back of her house. If she had listened to Poseidon's mumblings, she'd have heard, "Just like Lyndsey, my child is…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jesse Tylers, Daughter of the Sea**_

Chapter 2

**JPOV**

"C'mon Jesse. Time to wake up," I hear. It's a gentle voice, like the lapping of waves on a sandy beach. It sounded familiar, but my mind was foggy from the state of half sleep I was being dragged out of.

I opened my eyes and blinked slowly a few times. There was my dad, Poseidon, and a woman in a very gothic Victorian dress. Remembering our rendezvous, I smiled at my father and sat up. "Is it midnight already?" I ask, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Yes, child," Hecate's voice resonates with power. "We will perform your transformation soon. Go into the bathroom and shower. When you are done, make sure you are absolutely dry. You must come out without any clothing. Be sure you are clean. If this is to work, you mustn't be dirty." I nodded. IT would be a bit awkward with my dad in the room, but he was my dad and I trusted him.

After I stepped out off the shower, I dried myself off. Willing the water out of my hair, I walked into the room with a light blush on my face. I laughed when I noticed my dad looking away respectfully. He turned to me, keeping his eyes only on my face. "What's so funny?" Poseidon asked.

"This isn't my real body, dad. So being naked doesn't bother me." He still looked a bit awkward, but he seemed to get what I was saying.

"It is time," Hecate's voice echoed. "Jesse, step into the triangle in the center of the rune. Close your eyes and meditate. Acknowledge every thought that comes to you and let it go. Then, when you are deep enough, I will lead you into a deeper state, deeper within yourself. When you wake up, your true form will be restored."

"Thank you, Lady," I murmur gratefully, curtseying.

"You are welcome, child. And if there is anything I can do, be sure to ask; you deserve it. Now into the triangle with you," she said.

"Of course, Lady." I hurried into the triangle and listened to each thought that passed. When no more thoughts came, Hecate led me deeper into my own subconscious.

The next thing I knew, it was morning and I was waking. It was light out and I was laying on my bed. Next to me, something was weighing the bed down. I turned over, pushing myself into a sitting position. "Morning, dad," I say to him. My voice sounds only slightly different.

Poseidon is sitting on the other side of the bed, a smile gracing his lips. "What? Is there something on my face?" I panicked. His smile turned into a large grin. I ran to my closet to look at the full bodied mirror I had.

I quickly ran back out with a matching grin, a laugh bubbling in my throat. I was myself. I still had my black hair and sea green eyes, but I wasn't a girl anymore. I had a slight feminine look to my frame, but I was obviously a boy. My dad turned to me, "Hecate had blessed you with a gift. You may switch between your forms when you want to. All you need to do is picture the form you wish to be in, and your body will shift to comply. Your mother will soon awaken, so you may want to go get changed."

"Thanks, dad. Hey, please don't leave yet. Please, please, please!" I begged.

"I need to stay a while longer, anyways. I need to convince your mother to move to New York so you can go to camp." Poseidon replied. "I won't leave without saying goodbye."

I ran back to my closet, pulling out a plaid skirt, fishnet stockings, combat boots, and a cami. I changed my form and hurried into them before running back into my bedroom. "C'mon, c'mon, let's go see mom!" I jumped up and down excitedly.

"Alright, alright," Dad laughed. "I'm going."

I raced down the stairs, pulling Poseidon along behind me. "Hey, Mom! Guess what, guess what," I yell as I run towards the kitchen.

"What," my mom pokes her head out and gasps, "Poseidon?" She glances at me before looking back at him. "I thought you can't contact us?" I came out like a question, but I knew my mom had an idea of what was happening.

"I called out to him last night on the pier, and he came and talked me. Why didn't you tell me I was born a boy?" I say. She knew I was hiding my anger, and that later we'd have a lengthy discussion about it.

"I wanted to protect you," she mumbled before falling into a dead faint.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jesse Tylers, Daughter of the Sea**_

Chapter 3

"Mom?" Jesse said with a hint of a panic in her voice. Poseidon knelt down and lifted Lyndsey.

"Where should I lay her?"Poseidon asked his daughter. She indicated that the Sea God should follow her and led them into the family room.

"Lay her on the couch. I'll go get her pills and some food. While I'm at it, do you want any?" Jesse said. She turned to go out of the room. "If Seamus or Bastian come down, just say you're, well, my dad, of course." She smiled at him and walked down the hall. She came back bearing a damp washcloth and a bottle of pre natal pills.

"What are those for?" Poseidon asked. "Your mom's not sick, is she?"

Jesse laughed. "Nah, she's just pregnant. By an Olympian." The atmosphere grew tense and Jesse could hear the waves outside getting choppy. They forewarned a hurricane. "Dad, calm down. Slow, deep breaths. You don't want to bring a hurricane here, do you?"

Poseidon calmed himself down. "Whose kid?" he asked, leaving _so I can go kill him_ unsaid.

"No, dad. Now I'm going to go make breakfast. If the duo upstairs come down, ignore them. If a set of twins show up outside the front door, let them in. They're Nico and Bianca di Angelo. Nico's my boyfriend and Bianca's my bestie, err, best friend. And don't kill Nico." With that, Jesse skipped out the door and into the kitchen.

Pulling out a pan from the cabinet, she set it on the stove. She turned the heater on and put a pat of butter in the pan. Jesse cracked a few eggs into the pan before shoving some bread into the toaster. Pulling out another pan, she put in a few Italian sausages. She turned the eggs over, put them onto a plate, buttered the toast, and finished the sausages. She set everything on the counter when two arms snaked around her waist.

"Hey, Jesse," came a gentle voice. "G' morning."

"Nico!" she screamed joyfully, turning around in his arms. "You scared me. Hey, did you sneak in the window again?" she nagged sternly.

"Noooo…" Nico said with a guilty expression. Jesse just stared at him. "O-kay. I ditched Bee and snuck in through the window. Sor-_ry. _How'd you know?"

"'Cuz my dad woulda told me if you two had arrived yet. _ISN'T THAT RIGHT DAD?_" Jesse yelled.

"You've got it in one, sweetie," Poseidon said, stepping through the kitchen door. "You listen and you listen good, pal," Poseidon growled, turning on Nico, "if you harm one hair on Jesse's head, you're dead… meat…" Poseidon trailed off.

"You… You're… You're Hades' kid…" Poseidon says in surprise.

"Wha…? No he ain't, dad. He can't be Uncle Hades' kid. It's not possible. Tell him, Uncle," Jesse said turning to a man who had just appeared in the room. "Please, Uncle Hades," she said, searching his face, but whatever answer she had wanted to find, it wasn't there.

"But… but that means…" Jesse collapsed in sobs. "That means I can't…"

Nico knelt next to Jesse. "Shhhh. It's okay, Jay. You're alright, I'm alright, Bee's alright. We've got you. Now tell me, what means that you can't do what?"

"Don't you see. This means you're my cousin. He's," Jesse gestured to Poseidon, "my dad, Poseidon, god of the sea, and he," she gestured to Hades, "is your father, my uncle, Hades, god of death and the underworld." Jesse broke down into more sobs. "So I shouldn't love you. You're my cousin. That's _incest_. It's wrong, but I still love you." She whispered the last part, but all of the kitchen's godly inhabitants heard.

Poseidon knelt next to Nico and Jesse, saying, "Technically, it's not, darling. Gods don't have DNA or genes or anything like that. So you aren't really related to Nico here. Seems like both my kids attract trouble. Percy gets the monsters, you get troublemakers of the male kind."

"My child is not the troublemaker, Poseidon. Your children are," Lord Hades grouched.

"Now, Jesse, why don't you two eat your breakfast while my brother and I find Bianca," Poseidon said calmingly, hugging his daughter. "We'll be back soon."

"Kay, Daddy," she murmured into his chest. "Bye."

Poseidon deposited his daughter into a chair, sent an indiscernible look at Nico, and dragged Hades out the door. Nico walked over to Jesse and sat next to her, pulling his girlfriend into his lap. "I will always love you, no matter what, Jesse Erin Tylers." He whispered into her ear, rubbing her back soothingly.

"And I you, Nico Aeneas di Angelo," she replied. "Can you let me up," she asked after a few minutes. "I'll go make our plates."

"First you owe me something," Nico smirked. She looked him in the eyes, turning around to face him. Straddling him, Jesse leaned forward and ghosted her lips across his. Growling, Nico crashed his lips down against hers. Nipping at his lower lip, Jesse pulled away and stood up.

Coming back with two full plates, she set them down in front of Nico and the table setting to his right. "Aw, sit with me." Nico pouted.

"I am. I'm taking part of that plate of food," Jesse said. "That plate is Bee's." Climbing back onto his lap, Jesse settled herself back into Nico. Grabbing a fork, she fed him a bite before taking her own. This continued until the plate was half-eaten.

"NICO!" came an angry voice from the hallway. "YOU ARE SOOOO BUSTED!" Bianca burst into the kitchen with Hades and Poseidon followed at a more sedated pace; at least, until Poseidon saw where his daughter was sitting.

"Jesse Erin Tylers, get off that boy's lap!" Poseidon commanded. "Now!"

"But, Daddy," she pouted with her signature puppy dog eyes, snuggling deeper into Nico's chest.

"Ha, you're not gonna be able to get her off him now. She's had half a plate of food. She's gonna get sleeping and since she's sitting on Nico's lap, she's attached to him like an octopus."" Bianca snorted. "The puppy dog eyes are also gonna give her what she wants. Always does." She turned to her twin. "And don't think you are off the hook yet. I'll deal with you later. When Jay is outta the way… Hey, THAT RHYMED!"

_**~PJATO~PJATO~PJATO~ PJATO~ PJATO~**_

About an hour later, Jesse woke, snuggled against her boyfriend. "Mmmph," she groaned, stretching. "Great, now we's gotta pack…"

"What was that, Jay," Nico questioned.

"I have to pack; we're moving," she said, sitting up.

"Okay," he said, "What rooms should Bianca and I take?"

"Really; You'll help?" she asked.

"Of course, silly," Nico said with a gentle smile. "I love you, Jaybird." He said, as if it explained everything.

"Well," Jesse said, turning to the room, aware of three other presences, " I'll take the bedrooms. Bianca will take the bathrooms. Nico will take the family room and living room. Daddy, can you and uncle take the garage and attic?" She waited until they two Olympians gave the affirmative before continuing. "Okay, if it belongs to Seamus or Cole, leave it. If it looks like garbage, it is, so throw it away. If you don't know what it is, ask." She said, standing from Nico's lap.

"Everyone know what to do? Boxes are in the hall. Kay, ready, break!" Jesse shouted. She started to run off like her cousins, but Poseidon caught her shoulder.

"We'll be talking about the boyfriend thing later," he says.

"Yessir," Jesse salutes, nodding as she runs off.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jesse Tylers, Daughter of the Sea**_

Chapter 4

JPOV

"Mmmph…" I groan into my admittedly very fleshy pillow. I curl closer into the inner heat of the now chuckling pillow. _Wait… What? Pillows chuckled? _Stretching, I pulled back. "You aren't a very good pillow, Nicky. Pillows don't move or chuckle, nor are they fleshy." I complained before cuddling back into his side.

"Wakey, Wakey, Jaybird," Nico calls. "It's time to eat. We need to get to the main cabin for breakfast."

"But I don't wanna get up," I murmur into the hollow of his neck. I hear him gasp quietly. "What's wrong, Nicky?" This time he moans and I get it. I'm _turning him on._

I nuzzle closer into his neck, breathing hotly against it. Placing soft, chaste kisses down his neck, I follow the vein to the juncture between the neck and shoulders. This time, I place a wet, open-mouthed kiss before biting him hard enough to bring blood to the surface, but not break the skin. Sucking and laving the bite, I pull back to see Nico breathing harshly and a large erection in his pants.

"You know what, breakfast sounds good. I'm gonna go take a shower." I chirp before grabbing a set of clothes and walking into the bathroom. I purposely lock the door, even though I know Nico and Bianca both have learned how to shadow travel.

Stripping and getting into the steaming shower, I bask in the sea water. Yes, that's right, sea water. My dad has it pulled into my cistern for my room's water supply. It's better for me than fresh water since my dad's the Grecian Sea God.

Stepping out, I dry off and change into my new outfit. It's a pair of tight red skinnies, black and white Chuck Taylors, a black shirt with white writing saying "To be Honest… I'm a liar," and a pair of fingerless black and red striped gloves with white skulls on them.

I walk out into our room, saying "Bathroom's free," to Nico, before snatching my iPhone from its charger and walking out of the large stateroom. Yes, I'm on a large cruise ship. My dad secretly funds it so we got on for free. He's helping speed it up so that we can get to NY sooner.

Taking the elevator to the main deck, I walk out onto the Promenade area. I look out over the water, and , in the far off distance, I see land. _We must be nearing New York. Guess we'll be in Manhattan by sun-down, or, more-likely, Apollo-down/Artemis-up. _

My phone vibrates and I see my mother's name. _Lyndsey Tylers._ "Yes, Mom?" I answer.

"Where are you?"

"On the Promenade area of the main deck. I'm on my way to the dining cabin."

"Alright, Jes. Cya in a minute, darling."

"Bye, Mom. See you in a few."

I hang up and turn to see my dad standing a few feet down from me, also looking out at the water. "Hey, Dad. When are we gonna be in Manhattan? I wanna meet Perce. How old is he?"

"Hey, Jesse. Perseus is about three or so years younger than you. So he's twelve right now. We'll be in Manhattan around 1 pm. Just after lunch. Let's go meet up with the others. Your mother is probably going spare by now." Poseidon briefly grins at me.

"Kay, Dad," I say, grinning back, and followed him to the dining cabin. Once inside, we located my Mom, Nico, Bianca, and, surprisingly, Uncles Zeus and Hades.

Yes, Zeus and Hades are sitting at the same table. And being civil. It's the Apocalypse. And, yes, that was sarcasm. Actually, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades get along swimmingly, but the façade is kept out of necessity rather than desire.

I laughed at my mother, who had no idea that both Zeus and Hades were sitting at the table. She obviously hadn't had her morning coffee yet.

Walking over to the table with my father, he pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and ladled eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, pancakes, scones, and a chocolate chip muffin onto my plate. My mother stared at me as if I had grown another head, as if I were a hydra.

"Now, Jesse, do you really need all that food?" She asked me. I opened my mouth, answer on my tongue, but my dad beat me to the punch.

"Halfbloods have a higher metabolism than normal humans, Lyndsey." He explained. "They need more food to keep up their energy, as their senses are hyperactive."

"Ohhh," she responded eloquently. "So, that's why they eat so much."

"ARE YOU CALLING US FAT!" Nico, Bianca, and I yell.

" No, if I should be calling anyone fat, it's myself. I mean, I am 4 months pregnant." She backtracked.

"True, that," Bianca mutters. Nico and I laugh at the horror-stricken face my mother wears.

"So, when are we going to arrive in Manhattan?" Bianca asks.

"We will arrive around 1 in the afternoon, Bianca," I say. "We're near Washington, D.C. right now."

"How do you know that?" Nico asks.

"How do you know how to shadow travel?" I retort.

"Oh, so it's instinctive?" Bee realizes.

"Yep." I say.

We soon finish breakfast and Bianca pulls me to me and Nico's room. She wanted to go swimming in the salt water pool, pulled directly from the ocean.

"I've heard that it's good for your skin," she babbles.

"Really. And it's not that hot guy who's always laying on the chairs over by the edge of the pool?" I say teasingly.

"Noooo…." Bianca is unconvincing in her pursuits of deceiving me.

"Sure, sure," I smirk knowingly.

"C'mon," she says, pulling me out the door in my skimpy bikini that I know Nico will both love and hate. It's black, green, and silver. The background is black, and the snake print is the green color. There are silver metal buckles holding it together, just barely.

We get to the pool, and, just as I thought, the boy was bathing in the sun near the pool. Cropped blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, and he looks to be a few inches taller than me. He has a surreal, elfish look about him.

I run to the deep end of the pool and jump in. Staying underwater a few seconds longer than a human could, I surface. "C'mon in, Bianca! The water's fine!" I yell to her. She ignores me, and focuses on the blonde.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I mutter conspiratorially. Focusing on the water, I use my will to splash the water farther. Not being totally experienced in the art of demigodly powers, it turns into a small tidal wave and covers the surrounding area. Thankfully, other than Bianca and Blondie, nobody was nearby.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Bee screams at me. Blondie's just staring in open-mouthed shock.

"Ummm, ooopps…" I say. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"H… How… How did you do that?" Blondie finally stutters out.

"Shit," I curse under my breath. Mortals aren't supposed to be able to see through the mist.

"I didn't." I try to convince him. "You just thought you saw that. It's probably just the heat. It was just a mirage."

"Sure…" he says, totally unconvinced. "I'm no regular mortal, girl. You have to be a demigod, since you aren't a monster."

"How do you know about demigods?" Bianca asks harshly.

"'Cuz I am one. Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes, at your service. And you are?" He says elegantly.

"I am Jesse Tylers, Daugh-" I'm cut off by Nico running and calling my name.

"Jay! There you are our Dad and your's want to talk to us."

"In a sec, Nicky. As I was saying," I say turning back to Blondie – err, Luke, "I am Jesse Tylers, Daughter of Poseidon, and this is my best friend Bianca di Angelo and my boyfriend Nico di Angelo, Daughter and Son of Hades. Nico, this is Luke Castellan, son of Hermes."

"Hey, Luke. Nice to meetcha. Sorry to run, but my dad, and Uncle Poseidon and Uncle Zeus are expecting us. You too, Bianca." Nico snatches our wrists and pulls us towards the elevator.

"I can't believe you two!" he whispers harshly. "Wearing skimpy bikinis like that in public."

"I wore mine for you." I grin mischievously at my boyfriend.

"I'm gonna take the stairs. Cya later!" Bianca groans and runs.

When the elevator arrives, I shove Nico in against the wall, and attack his neck, sucking, biting, licking. When I'm sure that his hickey is big enough. I lean forwards and attach my lips to his. His mouth is soft and pliable beneath mine, eager and ready for me. Thrusting my slick tongue into his hot, wet mouth, I battle against his tongue and win dominance.

I trail my fingers downward, towards his waistband, when the elevator dings and the door opens. Standing there, open-mouthed and shocked, are the Big Three: my uncles, Lord Zeus and Lord Hades, and my father, Lord Poseidon.

"Ummmm… Heeeey, Dad." I say in a sheepish voice, feeling the awkward tension.

"Wh… Wh… Wh…" My dad stutters moronically.

"I think you broke him," Nico comments coolly.

"Wh… Wh… Wh…" Hades and Zeus join Poseidon in stuttering.

"Well, then. We're just going to go…" We slip from the elevator and run to our room, giggling. We had just shocked the Big Three, the main Greek Gods, into wordlessness.

In our room, I glance at the clock. 12:16, it says. "Crap!" I yell. "Nico, we've gotta start packing."

"Why?" he questions me.

"We have about 45 minutes until we get to Manhattan," I deadpan, pulling out my suitcase set and going into my closet. I put my clothes in, neatly folded, and walk back out to see Nico still laying on the bed.

"Nico, go pack!" I tell him. He grunts and turns over, obviously asleep.

Going to the sink, I twist the cold knob and focus on the water, bending it to my will. I force it into a large sphere and make it float over Nico, spreading the length of his body. Letting it go, it splashes him awake.

"COLD!" he screams in a high pitch usually possessed by girls.

"Go pack!" I reply, repossessing the water and sending it down the sink.

"Fine," Nico grumbles.

Finally, at 12:38, Nico's finished packing, and so am I. We set our stuff by the door and take the elevator up to the dining cabin again. Lunch today is pan-seared garlic-encrusted Atlantic salmon filet. My favorite meal. I notice the Sea God's look of disgust at the cooked fish. I still eat it. Just because I'm half Sea-God doesn't mean I'm going to give up my favorite food.

For dessert, they serve tiramisu. We finish with enough time to snatch our stuff from our rooms and get back to the main deck for unloading.

Back on main land, my mother gives a sigh of relief and calls for a cab. My father waves goodbye and so do Zeus and Hades as they call their own cab to the Empire State Building.

Reaching the duplex that Poseidon bought for us, my mother, Bianca, Nico and I file in with our baggage, our boxes and other possessions already there, courtesy of Hermes.

"Speaking of Hermes, what of his son, Luke? I didn't see him leave the ship, but maybe he got off disguised, seeing how the Big Three were there?" Bianca says, her mind following the same brainwave as mine.

"I dunno." I say. "So mom, how're we splitting the house?"

"Nico and Bianca will get one side and you, the baby, and I will get the other." She says.

"I am not living in the same half as Nico," Bee says. "It's creepy hearing him dreaming about my best friend."

"And I'll keep you awake, Mom," I say. "Can Nico and I share the same side and you and Bee share the other. Please?"

"Fine," my mother is defeated. "But different rooms."

"Kay-kay, Mom," I chirp, choosing the side of the house that is furnished with darker wood. Light wood is too cheery for me. And yes, I am picky.

I drag my boxes and bags into the master bedroom of Nico and my half of the duplex. The bed is a king size, and the desk, nightstand, and TV desk match it, along with curtains and walls.

My closet is at least half the size of my room and I squeal in joy to see it filled with clothes for both genders.

"Hey, Jesse?" Mom calls. "Can you come down here?"

"Sure! What's up?" I say, skidding into the common room between the two halves of the house.

Standing there is a 5' 4" tall boy, about 12 years old. Black untidy hair and sea-green eyes give him away.

"Hi, my name's Jesse Tylers. You must be Percy?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jesse Tylers, Daughter of the Sea**_

Chapter 5

NPOV

"Uhh… Yeah. How'd you know? Are you psychic?" Percy asks her.

"No," Jesse replies. "We share the same dad. Didn't you know?"

"No." Percy pauses, as if checking Jesse's mental stability. "Are you sure? I just came here to greet my new neighbors."

"Huh, dad probably plotted that. Well, maybe not, we kinda broke him. Didn't we, Nico?" My girl asks me.

"Sure did. My dad, too. And our Uncle." I answer.

"How'd you 'break' them?" The kid asks us.

"Uh… We're not sure we should tell you. You might break too. Sorry, little bro." Jay says.

"C'mon! Tell me, tell me, tell me." Percy pleads.

"Fine," I break under his puppy dog eyes. "We were making out in the elevator, and when the doors opened, they we standing there."

"But you said that you broke your, as in both of you, uncle. Wait, your COUSINS?" Percy realizes.

"Uh… Technically we are, but there's no shared DNA between us. Guess dad hasn't talked to you," Jesse trails off.

"So, who is our dad? My mom won't tell me, except that she met him in a cabin up north along the coast." Percy wheedles, or at least, tries to.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings and Bianca hurries to answer it. "Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon, Lord Hades. Welcome," she gasps. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad!" I exclaim, running to give him a hug, despite his stern face when he walks in. His face softens when he sees me.

"Hey, kid. We came by to check on you. Oh, I see you've met Perseus," he says when he sees Percy.

"So you're supposed to be my dad?" he asks in disbelief. "And your guys' names, were your parents Greek Mythologists?"

"How dare you boy, speaking with such a disrespe—" Zeus starts, but Poseidon cuts him off.

"He meant no harm, brother. He was just asking an honest question." Turning to Percy, he says, "I am your father. I am the real Greek God, Poseidon, and I am not usually allowed to directly interfere with my children. Neither are the other Gods. I was given permission to interfere when my child, Jesse, was abused by her stepfather. Hades was given permission when we found out that Jesse knew two of his children. Zeus is here as Ruler of Gods, to make sure we do not step out of line." The last part was spat bitterly.

"He thinks one of you four demigods stole his Lightning Bolt. I told him that he was wrong, but he won't listen to reason. So, until it is found, you are to stay in Isolation at Camp Half-blood. You will stay in the solitary cabin in the forest and will not leave, or you will forfeit you lives to me," Hades continued.

"So, basically, someone stole something of yours, and you're going to blame us?" Percy said. "I don't believe that you're really Greek Gods. Prove it." He demands.

"My, my. Such an ungrateful brat," Zeus proclaims. "Fine, we will. Or rather, Jesse and Nico will."

JPOV

Nico goes first, complaining about not being a sideshow freak. He steps into the shadows, and seconds later is in another set across the room. Dizzy, he steps out and sways. I catch him just before he hits the ground, and I lay him on a couch.

Next, it's my turn. I grab a cup of water from the kitchen and place it on the table. I decide to do the trick I played on Nico when we were on the boat this morning. I force it to float out of the cup and hit Nico in the face, before collecting it and putting it back in the cup.

Nico, just like on the boat, jumps up, screaming, "COLD!" I giggle and give him a hug, pulling him down next to me on the couch.

"What… Huh… How…" Percy babbles.

"Slow down, Perce; one at a time." I tell him.

"What was that? How'd you do it? Where are the cameras and special effects crew?" He still didn't believe us. God, how thick was he?

"Hey, Seaweed Brain! It was our demigod powers. He's son of Hades, and I'm daughter of Poseidon. He shadow travelled, I controlled water. There are no cameras, so pay attention." I growl.

"You, too, are the son of Poseidon. You, with practice, will probably be able to do what I can." I continued, obviously needing to spell it out for my half-brother. "You most likely have a Protector. Is there anyone that you've known for a really long time? This person would usually have leg problems."

"Ummm. I have a friend named Grover Underwood. I've known him, like, a year and a half, but he walks around on crutches all the time." Percy says, tentatively. "What is a Protector?"

"Well, a Protector is usually a Satyr that protects demigods that they're assigned to. At least, before the demigod makes it to Camp Halfblood. Sometimes the Protector will be a Dryad, or a Nymph, but they are much rarer." Bianca tells Seaweed Brain.

"What are your three Protectors?" Percy asked us.

I giggle. "No Protectors would apply for us. We're too high risk. 'Three demigods, all children of the Big Three, in a small town in Washington? No way.' They think. 'Too dangerous.'" I smile at him. "But at least our Algebra teacher never turned into a Fury…"

"That wasn't my fault… Hey, how'd you know about that?" He asked me.

"Well, demigods see things when they dream. It's usually related to the past or something to do with the quest you were given. Jay, however, is special. All she has to do is think of what she wants to see, and it appears, though sometimes the Fates send her messages, such as those about you. I'm the same way, if I review what I want to look for before I fall asleep. Then it'll appear in my dreams." Nico explained. Us demigods truly are messed up.

"Soooo. When are we going to Camp Halfblood?" Bianca blurts tactfully.

"Wait!" Percy says. "I want proof this seer thing is real. Tell us what'll happen, then." He looks at me skeptically.

I close my eyes and meditate for a few minutes on our trip to Camp Halfblood. When the answer is found, I open my eyes and speak.

"Percy, you and your mother will be in a vacation house along the coast. The sky will boom with thunder and be lined with lightning. A Satyr I am assuming is Grover Underwood will knock at the door, and drag you out to your mom's car. He will have her drive you to the camp. She will not get inside the boundaries. A minotaur will capture her soul and then Nico, Bianca, and I will arrive. Nico and Bianca force the minotaur to release her soul and I defeat the minotaur. I give you the credit and the camp thinks you a hero."

"But I don't want your glory," Percy protests.

"You need the praise. You think yourself stupid and worthless, but you're wrong. Your dyslexia is because our brains are wired for Ancient Greek, not English. Your ADHD is there to keep us alive. We can't stay still, and that allows us to be ready in a fight." I sigh. "But you don't need to hear it from me. Listen to them." I gesture around the room.

Hours later, after we are sure that Percy believes us, if only a tiny bit, we gracefully kick him and the gods out so we can finally go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jesse Tylers, Daughter of the Sea**_

Chapter 6

JPOV

I woke up quietly, shifting in the bed and stretching my muscles. Today was the day. We were going to Camp Halfblood. Three days ago, Nico, Bianca, and I packed for camp when Percy and his mother left. Last night, I had a dream where I looked at my phone, which said the date and time, before arriving at camp in time to save Percy and his mother.

Dashing from my bed, I grab an aqua mini dress and a pair of Greek sandals from my closet. I take a quick shower and run downstairs.

"Today's the day!" I yell for all to hear.

"Whaaaa….?" The lump sitting at the table groans.

"I just had a vision. We need to chuck our stuff in the car and drive to the harbor so I can talk to Dad." I say.

"Mmmhhppp…" the lump mumbles. I think it's Nico, and, so that he will wake up, I make a sphere of water soak him. As I pull it back so he's dry, Nico walks down the stairs from our side of the apartment.

"Ooopps…" I say. "If you weren't the person at the table, who was?" I turn back to the former lump, and see Bianca glaring at me. "Um… Sorry?"

Nico starts laughing at my miserable predicament. "C'mon, sis. Jay didn't know it was you. She thought it was me. You know that she'd never intentionally soak you in water."

"Hmph." Bee scoffs but says, "Fine. I'll go wake your mom and get my stuff. Meet you down here in a few minutes."

"Alright," I grab Nico's hand and drag him up our set of stairs. Grabbing his stuff first, we set it at the bottom of the stairs before going to my room and grabbing my luggage.

"Why do you have so many bags?" He asks. I giggle nervously.

"It's because I'm a girl. Two have clothes, one has shoes, one has make up and toiletries, and the backpack has books, notebooks, binders, pens and pencils, etcetera." I explain.

"A whole bag of school-y stuff? Are you sure your mother's not Athena?" He smiles.

"I'm sure, Nicky. Let's go back and make sure we have everything." I say, dragging him down the hallway.

"But we alre–"I cut him off by pushing him against the wall.

"So you don't want this?" I say, grinding my leg into his slowly-rising erection. I crash my lips down onto his and push him back into the wall. Yanking my teeth across his lower lip, he gasps in surprise. I take advantage of his opening and delve my tongue deep into the moist cavern of his mouth.

"Jesssseeee," Nico moans against my mouth. I trail my fingers down his chest, popping each button from its hole. Trailing my fingers back up, I tweak at his left nipple while I suck on the right. Nipping and suckling at the perky nub, I pull back. Nico has arched his back, and his head is thrown back against the wall.

I lavish the same treatment to his left nub as I let my hands wander to the waist of his pants. Popping the button of his black skinnies, I yank them down. The only layer left is his boxers.

"Jesse! Nico! C'mon, we're leaving!" Bianca yells from down the stairs.

"One minute!" I scream back. Nico whimpers as I button up his jeans and hand him his shirt.

"C'mon, let's go," he groans in disappointment.

We get to the bottom of the stairs, and Bee is standing there with an amused visage. "Well," she says, "Now I know who the girl is in the relationship."

Nico turns red in embarrassment but I just giggle along with Bianca. Then Bianca tells us, "Your bags are in the car. You guys just need to get in."

We all pile into the car and in no time, my mom had us at the beach. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go call dad," I say, and then walk to the end of the pier. It's deserted since it's a Tuesday at 11 in the morning.

I jump off the end and into the water, my dress billowing around my thighs. "DAD!" I call. "DAD!" I yell again.

"Yes, Jesse? You called?" Poseidon says from behind me.

"Daddy!" I say, hugging him. "We need to get to Camp Halfblood. Percy will arrive there today, around 6 or 7 pm. We need to settle in and meet Chiron and Lord Dionysus and the other demigods. Can you come tell Mom how to get to the camp?"

"Sure," He says before turning to a mass of rocks. "Triton! Come out from behind there!" The God of the Sea commands. A shame-faced boy with a tail swims from behind the aforementioned set of rocks. "How dare you spy on me? In my own realm, no less." My dad turned back to me. "Jesse, meet your half-brother, Triton."

"Heir to the throne," my supposed brother sneers. "You always forget to add that."

Poseidon turns back to his son. "That is because I am deciding between Jesse and Percy to be my heir."

"But… They're demigods. And that one's a girl." The pathetic minor god stutters.

"I am a girl and I am not," I proclaim.

"Jesse, you don't have to talk to him if you don't wish to." My father tells me.

"I want to show him that I am more worthy than he for I have no fear. It does not matter to me if I gain the throne or not, but I will not snivel or grovel or become weak like he has." I say. Poseidon carries a proud glint in his eyes.

"Go, son. Do not bother me again," Poseidon orders Triton. "I will deal with you later."

My dad and I climb out of the water and onto the pier, fully dry. ""You look beautiful today, Jesse."

"Thank you, Dad," I beam as I lead him to the car. He climbs into the front seat and I retake my seat in between Nico and Bianca. The trunk and far back seat are filled with our luggage.

I spend the rest of the car ride to Camp Halfblood with my head on Nico's shoulder, watching the trees and cars go past us.

Finally we reach the dirt driveway, and its end. Piling out of the van, my dad tells us to leave our suitcases and that we'll come back for them.

My dad grabs my mom's hand and pulls her through the barrier that is the camp boundary. I grab Nico's hand and Bianca grabs mine. We make our way towards my mom and dad, standing next to a giant tree. Thalia's tree, I guess.

"C'mon," I say, "You can visit Thalia later, when Percy's not in danger."

"You're right. Let us find Chiron and my nephew, Dionysus." Poseidon leads us towards a large white country house. The Big House. A Centaur and a man are sitting on the porch playing a game of poker.

The Centaur, Chiron, looks up as we near and sees us. "Lord Poseidon, what pleasure do we owe to your visit?" Lord Dionysus looks up with a bored, indifferent expression.

"Oh, yay. More brats," the wine god says sarcastically.

Poseidon's face darkens. "You will not call them brats. Do you know who they are? They are children of the prophecy." He takes a deep breath and calms down. "Now, then. This is my daughter, Jesse Tylers, and Hades' twins, Nico and Bianca di Angelo. My son, Percy Jackson, will be arriving later tonight. Jesse, Nico and Bianca decided to get here early to welcome him."

Chiron nods his head. "Of course, Lord Poseidon. Where should I put Nico and Bianca?"

"All four of them will stay in the isolation cabin. Zeus is doing this for their protection, until we can find the Lightning Thief. Tonight and tomorrow night, they may roam, talk and mingle with the other campers, but then they will stay in the cabin until the Thief is found." Poseidon explains.

"Yes, Lord Poseidon," Chiron says. "This way, children."

"Wait." Bianca and I say. "What about our luggage?"

"I'll have the harpies collect it," Dionysus says with a sardonic expression.

"No," my dad cuts in. "Can you have some Pegasi sent to the boundary by Thalia's tree? They can bring it to the cabin."

"Sure, Lord Poseidon."

Soon enough, we were in our cabin, and the Pegasi were flying slowly towards us, loaded down with our baggage. We unloaded our belongings and brought them into the large common room.

Bianca chose the room on the right and Nico and I chose the room on the left. We decided to let Percy have his own room, seeing how Nico's dreams would probably traumatize him.

After unpacking, we all met in the common room. We went outside and called the Pegasi over

_My lady! _My Pegasus says to me. _What were in those heavy cloth boxes?_

I laugh. "Those were our suitcases. We had our clothes, shoes, books, and makeup in them."

_Well they were heavy._ She says. _My name's Siarah._

"Hello, Siarah. It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you think you could bring us to the training arena? We need to do a quick practice before my brother gets here." I ask her.

_Of course, my lady._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Jesse Tylers, Daughter of the Sea**_

_Chapter 7_

Siarah and the other two Pegasi touched down just outside of the training arena. Thanking them, Nico, Bianca, and I made our way over. In the middle of the arena, a girl, the one I've been having visions of, was dueling with another camper.

"Hey!" She calls when she beats the guy to the point of exhaustion. "Who's next?"

Unaffected by her total win, I step forward. "Jesse Tylers, Child of Poseidon. And you are?" I ask. She doesn't reply, and all the other demigods are silent. Deafeningly silent.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Child of the Big Three. They're not that bad, y'know?" I point out Nico and Bianca. "And those two are Nico and Bianca di Angelo, Children of Hades."

The twins walk over to me, Nico faster than his sister. He grabs me in a hug and snuggles into me, his head nestling under my arm. Nico trembles with anxiety. He has Social Anxiety Disorder, and hates being the center of attention.

"Shh," I sooth. "It's alright. I'm here, Nicky. Deep breaths. In, out. In, out." Slowly, he calms down. I look up and glare at all the people staring at us. Then I look back at Nico. "Hey, Nicky. Why don't you go stand with Bee so I can duel the girl? Wish me good luck?"

Nico looks up at me with a small smile on his face, and, before I can realize what he's doing, he pecks me on the lips and skips off to his sister. I stand up and turn to the girl who I would duel. "So, your name is?" I ask while I pull my pin-cum-shield, Prostatis, and my bracelet-cum-sword, Euphemia, from my pocket.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena," she says, readying her sword and standing in a defensive position. I smile.

Annabeth charges at me, but I parry her blows. Spinning, I put her on the defense as I rain blows down on her. She blocks most of them with her shield, but gets a few nicks and cuts. Finally, I get her cornered, and she frantically tries to turn the tides of our battle. I make her drop her sword by flipping her wrist with Euphemia. My blade tip is against her throat in a matter of seconds.

Pulling back and turning my sword and shield back, I hold out my hand and say, "Good game, Bird Brain." She smiles, taking it in stride, and shakes my hand with a nod.

"It was, Fish Face."

Then, Nico rushes back over to me. "That was so cool, Jay! Wait, are you hurt? Let me see!" He pulls back from me, checking me over. The only cut I had could be healed by water but the way Nico was acting, I was probably gonna die soon. Not.

"Nicky, calm down. I just need some water. It doesn't matter if it's salt or fresh, just a bit of water." I smile as he dashes from the arena to look for some while I walk over to the hose. I summon some water from it and place it over the little nick. I watched as it slowly knit together.

"Jesse! I got you some water!" Nico comes running back into the Training Arena. Everyone snickers at his panic while he searches for me. He's holding a 3 gallon bucket full of salt water. I giggle at his antics.

"Nico, I just used the hose. I also didn't need three gallons of water," I smile at his disappointment. "It's okay, Nicky. I'm fine. I'll just drink it since I'm dehydrated." He smiles, proud with himself.

6 p.m.

Nico, Bianca, and I had dueled and practiced with other campers so that we could ready ourselves for tonight. We were protected with armor and some of the Hephaestus Cabin made Bianca and Nico some shields. They both had swords of Stygian metal. The swords had been dipped in the River Styx and were pretty much undefeatable.

We were waiting by Thalia's tree, waiting for Percy, Grover and Sally to arrive. We heard a loud crash, like a car being over turned. "Shit!" I mutter. "Bee, Nico, c'mon! They're here!"

We run past the camp boundaries and see Sally get turned into a golden soul sphere. "Nico, Bianca, save Sally and get Perce and Grover behind boundaries, too." I hear myself say.

"Hey, ugly!" I shout at the Minotaur. "Yeah, you! Bet you can't beat me," I say.


End file.
